Best Sisters Forever
by I need to Let It Go
Summary: Being an only child is better? No way. Story of the two sisters we all know growing up together as best friends. Just how much trouble and mischief can those two princesses cause?
1. Since the beginning

**A/N: Hey there. Here's another Frozen fan fiction! This one is going to be about little Anna and Elsa, and how much mischief can be caused. I'm not sure if this should be classed as a prequel to **_**Free from Isolation**_**, seeing as that one isn't finished. But this one has just begun, so enjoy!**

Many people said that being an only child is great; all the attention is on you. However, Princess Elsa much preferred having a little sister, despite their differences. At first, when Anna was born, there was much celebration and mountains of gifts for the baby that could barely even smile yet. But Elsa understood. In her eyes, her baby sister was the most precious, beautiful little girl in the whole world. It was her job to always be there for her. For hours on end, three year old Elsa would go on and on to her sleeping sister, reading her books and showing her toys.

King Adgar and Queen Idun were delighted that Elsa had such a strong love for Anna. They hoped that when the girls were older they would still be inseparable.

**Anna's 1****st**** Birthday:**

It didn't seem like a year to Elsa, as she wrote her card to Anna. Even though she couldn't read, the older sister knew that she would adore it. Inside, it read:

_To Anna, _

_Have a grate birthdey, luv from Elsa._

There were two figures drawn on the front, which were intended to be the sisters, though they looked rather different. Smiling, Elsa put her card in an envelope and began to wrap her gift. She had bought two dolls, one that represented herself and the other one Anna. Positive they were the best gifts ever, Elsa proudly placed them under her bed, where (hopefully) they wouldn't be found until everyone awoke. It was almost six o' clock in the morning, and usually, the family would rise at seven. Elsa shuffled back into the warmth of her bedcovers, and closed her eyes, ready to sleep again. But there was a familiar rattling sound coming from the other side of the room. At first, Elsa ignored it, thinking that her sister may have just been moving about in her sleep. However, soon came the soft voice of Anna.

"El-sa…" the elder sister sat up to see her baby sister stood up in her crib, holding the bars and rattling them. She was getting louder.

"El-sa!" She cried again.

"Shh! Be quiet, Anna, you might wake Mama and Papa!" Elsa whispered.

"No! It my party day. Me want chocolate an' cake… chocolate cake…"

Elsa got out of bed and walked over to the crib.

"Yes, it is your party day. You are one today! But not now, mama and papa get up in an hour. You sleep, then we get up." Elsa told her, smiling.

"No, me up NOW! MAMA! PAPA!" she screeched. If Anna didn't stop making noise, she'd wake the entire castle, Elsa thought. She put a finger to her lips and lifted the baby out of the crib with almost all her strength. Anna was silent at once and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Elsa carried Anna back to her bed and tucked her in there.

"You can sleep in my big bed, and then we'll get up. Ok?"

She smiled and crawled under the bedcovers, showing only her head. Elsa rested beside her, and tried to sleep yet again.

"El-sa…"

"What?"

"We not sleep. We play."

Sighing, the older sister realised that she would never get Anna to be quiet. She hugged her sister, and gave her a pacifier. If this didn't work, they would play until their parents woke. Sure enough, after ten seconds of accepting the pacifier, Anna spat it at Elsa's face, where the hard plastic hit her fairly hard.

"Ouch! Anna! Be careful!" she scolded, but not properly.

Anna laughed.

"We play, Elsa!"

Smiling back, Elsa reached out to her sister and placed her on the floor. She toddled over to the toy box and pulled out a plastic crown. She placed it on her head, then began to bounce around.

"Why do you have a pretend crown, Anna? Just wear your real one." Elsa asked her.

"Papa no let me. He think I break it." She muttered, pulling out all the toys. Elsa heard footsteps in the corridor and so she quickly scooped up all the toys, put them away, and ran back to her bed. She tucked Anna under the covers, laid beside her again and whispered in her ear.

"Pretend to sleep!"

Anna closed her eyes at once. The door flew open, and there stood the King and Queen in the doorway. Forgetting about her pretend sleeping, Anna leapt up, jumped on Elsa and threw herself at her parents. Elsa let out a yelp of pain and her parents caught Anna.

"Morning- are you alright, Elsa?" the mother asked.

Elsa nodded, and sat up.

"Is it time to get up?"

"Well, yes. Unless Anna wants to sleep still- but I think she'll want to open her presents more."

"PRESENTS!" Screamed Anna at the top of her voice. Elsa giggled. Her parents opened the curtains and lit the torch.

"We'll be making breakfast. You girls get ready." The King said, and the parents made their way downstairs.

Elsa selected her one of her favourite dresses- a deep blue one with white and purple patterns. Anna grabbed a green dress and shoved it at Elsa, who dressed her. She brushed her own platinum blonde hair and tied it into a small braid. She managed to tame Anna's tangled strawberry blonde hair, and tied it into pigtails.

Elsa carried her little sister downstairs, and took the bag containing Anna's gift. She put Anna in her high chair and took a seat. Anna spilt her cereal everywhere and got milk all over her face, but after being mopped up, it was time for her to open presents.

The King let her wear her crown whilst she did, but only after she promised to be careful with it. She ripped the first parcel open, which contained a huge box of chocolates, looking so tasty that Elsa's mouth began to water.

Anna could barely contain her excitement.

"CHOCOLATE! I HAVE CHOCOLATE! MY CHOCOLATE!" she shook the box, and then ripped open her next gift. It was a beautiful little pink dress with a bow.

"Dress!" Anna sang happily. She confronted the largest gift. It was so big compared to her that it took five minutes for her to open it. It was a proper toddler bed, similar to Elsa's, but pink and a little smaller.

"Ooooh… big bed! Big bed like Elsa's!" she shrieked with happiness.

Now Elsa's gift seemed small as she handed it over. Probably, it would mean nothing to her sister.

Anna ripped open the gift, to see the card. She pointed at the drawing.

"Us!" she exclaimed. Elsa nodded, her heart filled with pride for making her sister so happy.

Anna liked the dolls even more- she clutched them to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Us!" she exclaimed yet again, then signalled for Elsa to pick her up. Elsa did so and held her sister tight. It was one of the greatest feelings ever to make her happy. Despite the gift being small, Anna adored them because they were from Elsa.

After the cleaning of the mess Anna made opening presents, the family had a large celebration of which the kingdom was invited to. So the in the gardens, there was a huge chocolate cake, and a large amount of food. It was very crowded to Elsa, but everybody seemed to part for her anyway. She had to be careful; her parents had strictly said 'no magic'. Anna occasionally would scream 'snow Elsa! Snow!' but that was it. When everyone left, the family had no idea where Anna was. They began to panic, but then found her asleep, under her new bed, with chocolate cake all around her face.

Elsa had tucked her little sister up in her new bed, hoping she wouldn't fall out of it. To be sure she made walls of the new stuffed toys on either side of her. Yawning softly, she climbed into bed. Hopefully, Anna would wait a little longer until she woke the next morning.

**A/N: Yeah, me again… so that was the first chapter. Go and check out the outtake from Frozen ('We Know Better') 'cause that relates to the girls' relationship as kids. Soooo yeah, thanks for reading ;D**


	2. The Pond

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading the chapter. I have been going out a lot recently and was writing small parts of the story on random days. I did write another full chapter, but decided that I'd use it as a future update instead. So the uploading has taken a LOT of time… but that shouldn't always be the case. As you know, school started again last month, and I've been getting used to my timetable and lessons and stuff, then we got a load of homework and- yeah, school is getting in the way a bit. **

**Nevertheless, I am writing a few fanfictions now, some that aren't even on the web. I am definitely considering uploading them, but I must first finish and check that I have a good plot. **

For once, it was Elsa waking Anna up.

"Anna, get up, come on! We're going out today." Elsa reached out and gently shook her sister, but she merely stirred.

"El-sa… leave me…" she moaned, swatting at her big sister with a teddy as though she was a pesky fly. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll eat your chocolate then, if you aren't up for it." At once Anna bounced up and clung to her. Her arms were wrapped around Elsa's neck so tightly that the older sister started choking.

After sitting her up and dressing her, Elsa brought Anna downstairs, where the parents were waiting. It was today that the princesses were going to the park, and neither of them had been before as it was new. Naturally, both were eager and excited. It was a nice sunny day, which was usual in Arendelle. In fact, there was never any rain or snow in summer. In many places the weather can sometimes change during summer, but it didn't there. Elsa had to admit that she preferred snow and cold weather, but that didn't mean she hated the heat. In fact, she enjoyed warm weather- snow could be possible at any time for her. Even if it annoyed the parents, Elsa used her powers in secret. She played with Anna in the ballroom and garden quite often.

The royal family attracted so much attention that all Elsa could see was people. She looked up at them, feeling like an ant compared to a herd of elephants. Even Anna would be able to see higher- she was in the king's arms. The people of Arendelle of course made way for them to walk, but not after cheering and shouting. It took a while, but eventually they were at the park. However, there were many other families there. They had picnics on the grass, boats on the water and children seemed to be playing 'tag'. The King and Queen settled down, encouraging their own children to play too. Elsa was nervous and shy; she wasn't that used to playing with other children except her sister. But Anna jumped up and attempted to join the others. They happily accepted- this was one of the princesses! Elsa joined in, just because Anna whimpered until she did.

"Are you our princess too?" asked a girl who looked a little older than both of them.

Elsa was about to reply, but Anna did it for her:

"Yes, she is! She's my big sister. She is really nice- we're best friends!" Anna proudly told them. The other children were all either Elsa's age or older, so they adored the younger princess for her innocence and laughter. However, they became friendly with Elsa for her kindness. The sisters had fun with their new friends for a while, until…

One of the girls walked up to the pond.

"Hey, can you see the ducks? I love this; it's beautiful…" she said, pointing at the ducks. Anna definitely loved it- she got as close as the edge and then wobbled. For a moment it seemed as though she was going to fall straight into the water with a splash. Elsa grabbed her sister quickly before she could fall. The other girls let out a breath in relief, and made sure that the princesses were ok. Elsa managed to pick her sister up and put her safely with the other girls. Anna thanked her and then one of the ducks quacked loudly. Elsa jumped in shock- she herself wobbled on the edge but couldn't save herself. A large splash could be heard across the area, and all heads turned to the wave of water splashing everywhere. Not only did Elsa get wet; she managed to soak all the other girls. Gasping for air, she thrashed her arms about in the water, attempting to crawl back onto the surface. She noticed how cold it was, which only triggered her desire to use her powers… Elsa froze the water around her, and found herself stuck in the ice by mistake. Anna was collapsing with laughter, going so far as to roll around in the grass. Suddenly Elsa felt humiliated as she fought to break the ice.

"Anna, it's not funny!" she yelled, crawling out of the small space. Anna realised that her sister was in trouble and ran towards the edge herself. She was, Elsa thought, about to jump onto the ice, but she didn't. The king and queen had reached out and grabbed her back, forbidding her to go in the pond. At this point, Elsa was soaked. The water was freezing on her and she could barely move. The cold didn't bother her at all, but she was as stiff as a statue. There wasn't much hope that she'd be able to crawl back onto the grass. Anna bit her lip, aching to help. But she was only small; what could she do? The king and queen managed to help their daughter up, then told everyone that they were leaving. Elsa felt embarrassed. In public she had lost her balance, fallen in the pond with the ducks and then frozen it over in front of people. When, they were back in the castle, Elsa found the king and queen's eyes on her. She felt nervous as her parents looked at her, arms folded.

"Explain." The king told her. She looked at the floor, feeling uncomfortable still in her clothes. She should have known better than to get scared at a few little ducks…

"I'm sorry! Anna nearly fell and I tried to save her- I did save her. Then one of the ducks made a loud noise and it surprised me… I fell backwards and tried to get back onto the grass, then my powers just started working when I didn't tell them to…" her voice trembled as she hoped that she wouldn't be in too much trouble. The parents exchanged worried looks.

"Your powers worked without you controlling them?" the queen asked, making sure that she had heard her daughter correctly. Elsa nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Elsa? You didn't… choose to use them, did you? We understand if you did, it's only natural to defend yourself…" the king began, hoping and hoping that this wasn't true. But Elsa shook her head.

"No," she said. "It was definitely not my choice- I know I'm not allowed and my powers kind of had a mind of their own." In the background, Anna gasped. She was very young, yes, but that didn't mean that she couldn't understand. From her point of view, Elsa had hurt herself very bad and the magic had tried to protect her. Wasn't that a good thing? Elsa didn't like using her powers for defence, because she never had to. So the magic defending her was like having a cool bodyguard, right? It was too much for Anna to take in. She toddled over to her mother, and tugged on her dress to get attention.

"What's happened, mama?" she asked. "Is Elsa hurt?" The mother couldn't help but feel so happy that her children cared so much for once another. Then she remembered what was going on.

"Oh, we just need to find out how much control Elsa's powers have. Perhaps she just needs to work on controlling them… practice using them, maybe." The queen replied, giving Anna a reassuring smile. This, however, did not calm Elsa. She shivered to herself, something she hardly ever did.

What Elsa understood about what her mother said was that the ice was taking over her.

"Maybe I can't get rid of my powers… perhaps it's impossible." She mumbled, looking at her hands. The queen nodded.

"I bet it is impossible, Elsa. But what I'm sure isn't impossible is having full control over them. You just think really hard and try your best, all right? That's all that matters to me. Don't worry about people knowing about your powers; nobody wondered about the freezing. They seemed to presume that the pond was just naturally cold." The king told Elsa. Even Elsa was puzzled at this; how could someone be so ignorant? Then it dawned on her- the townspeople would only believe magic after being told so and shown it. Most would probably just worry about the princess in the water.

After being excused from the conversation, Elsa went back up to her room. For some reason she felt very guilty, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. She changed into her nightwear, despite it still being bright outside. Anything was better than her soggy dress. Anna entered the room to find her sister sitting on the bed looking upset. "Elsa." Anna said. No reply.

"Elsa!" she said, even louder. Again, no reply.

"ELSA!" she screamed.

"WHAT!?" Elsa screamed back, just as loud. She found herself extremely irritated with her sister for no good reason.

"I wanna make you happy again." Anna told her, climbing onto the bed and grabbing her hand. Elsa let go, pushing her away.

"No. I don't want to play, or anything like that. You're silly, and you do silly stuff, and I'm not in the mood for it." She replied. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Elsa, you'll like it. You will, I bet." Anna insisted. Elsa sighed and gave in.

"I seriously doubt it," she muttered, taking Anna's hand. The toddler led her to the pink bed.

"Yeah, it's your bed." Elsa told her, unamused. Anna laughed.

"I have something under it!" she announced proudly.

"Ooh, you want a cookie? You want a cookie for hiding something?" Elsa said sarcastically, about to go back to her own bed. Anna laughed again.

"No thanks Elsa. I have cookies, see?" she told her, and pulled out a large box from under the bed. In it was near to the most amazing thing Elsa had seen. Many packets of chocolates, biscuits, candies, all the sweet stuff that they could only have on special occasions. Elsa gasped.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, gobsmacked. Anna, who had just stuffed a cookie into her mouth, smiled.

"Well, the other girls gave me some… and I had a lot of money. So when you weren't looking, I went to buy a load from the stall in the park. The rest is from the cupboard where the servants keep them." Anna explained with her mouth full.

"How did you get in the cupboard?" Elsa asked, but was cut short by a handful of chocolates in her face.

"Chocolates make me feel better." Anna said, eating more. "They should make you feel happy too."

Elsa laughed. She had to admit; she did feel a lot better. She actually felt a little bad for being mean to her sister, but it seemed Anna hadn't taken much offense. Who cared if she fell into a pond? That was in the past. One thing was surprising though- Anna was much clumsier than Elsa. It seemed strange that the eldest was the one to take the fall.

The sisters played together for the rest of the day, and through the night ate more chocolate. Then both of them were sick the next day.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so ;)**

**Sorry again for the wait.**

**(And for the LONG author's note :D)**


	3. The Nanny

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I decided to post it now. It has MORE mischief! :D**

Whenever the parents were busy, the girls' nanny (Mrs Litvak) would care for them. She claimed to be a professional and an expert with children, but if Elsa could say anything, she would use one word: mean. Anna agreed as Mrs Litvak was no nicer to her than she was to Elsa. Despite how many times they protested, the king and queen refused to get a new nanny as they said she was 'perfectly adequate.

It was a usual Saturday. Mrs Litvak had arrived, and forced Elsa and Anna to sit at the table together in silence. She joined them, and gave them a book each.

"What? A book? This is too big!" Anna moaned, kicking the table. Mrs Litvak glared at her as if it was her who had been kicked. "Princess Anna, if I tell you to read, you shall do so! It was your father's wish for you to develop better literacy skills, I assure you."

"But we have our tutor!" Elsa told her. "We read then. And Anna doesn't read books like that, she…"

"I said that it was your father's wish. He obviously believes that you need more education. You are princesses; you must start acting like it. Princesses work hard." The nanny snapped.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we work hard. When we're supposed to. It isn't fair, we do lessons on the weekday as well! And I'm too little to read _this_. It has- 300 pages! That's like a million!"

Once again, Mrs Litvak looked at them as if they were stupid. "However many times you protest, Anna, you shall still do as I ask. I recall you are… four? That is not too hard. Elsa should be perfectly fine!"

Anna scowled, and opened the book.

"_The history of Arendelle: In Arendelle we have never been at terrible war, although we have had some interesting events in the past." _Mrs Litvak began reading.

"And _this_ isn't one of them." Elsa said loudly, making Anna laugh. The nanny continued, until Elsa interrupted her.

"I'm thirsty."

"No, you're not."

"I am. You're my nanny; you have to get me a drink!" Elsa insisted. Sighing, Mrs Litvak rose and began pouring glasses of milk. She began making herself some tea, and stood there. Elsa loathed her, but not as much as Anna did.

What Anna saw of the nanny was hilarious- she had told Elsa many a time exactly how Mrs Litvak appeared to her. There was an ugly, squished pink face, with a snout like nose, a mouth with rotting yellow teeth and cold grey eyes. It also seemed that she ate quite a lot, because she was huge. On her head was shoulder length, sandy-coloured hair that looked as though she had not washed it in ages. But Anna couldn't say much more- she preferred not to look at her.

"I cannot stand this anymore." Elsa whispered to her sister. "Give me your book, I have an idea." Elsa collected the books and threw them out of the room, causing the nanny to jump.

"Hey, Mrs Litvak!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, a lot of things. But I want to know something."

"What?"

"Do you have children?" When Elsa asked this question, the nanny acted as though she was an idiot.

"Of course not, child!"

"How are you a professional then? Because we don't think you treat us very well. The kingdom would say, and I'm sure our parents would too, that we are a million times more important than you. Perhaps you want to consider being kinder to us. From now on, I want you to call us 'Princess Elsa and Anna', not 'child'." Elsa told her very clearly, supporting a very large false smile.

Mrs Litvak glared at Elsa, going red in the face.

"It is none of your business! And you'll find that I am an adult, and you two are indeed little children."

"Dare I repeat what I said? We are princesses. You are not. And if we are so little, why would you give us a book that specifically says _aimed at ten to eleven year- olds interested in the history of Arendelle_? We are neither ten nor eleven, nor are we interested in history."

"Very well, Princess Elsa! What is it you want to do, then?"

"I want to draw pictures and have some cookies."

Giving in, the nanny turned her back, and Anna had an idea. She whispered it to Elsa, who giggled and nodded. She used her magic and deliberately froze Mrs Litvak's gigantic behind, and collapsing with laughter, the sisters ran out of the room. The nanny screamed after them.

"You girls are in so much trouble! Wait 'till I tell your father…" they ran until they could no longer hear her, and coloured in their room, eating some of their secret chocolate stack.

Eventually, the parents returned and confronted the girls. Elsa was just relieved Mrs Litvak had left. Then, the nanny appeared from behind the king and queen, pointing an accusing finger at the children.

"She… she used her _magic_. And… I could get ill from my cold! They… they refused to learn. The small one is full of cheek. The books were found on the floor, completely destroyed…" Mrs Litvak could hardly wait to list all of the princesses' misbehaving.

The King looked at his two daughters.

"What happened?" he said, looking from Elsa to Anna.

Anna bit her bottom lip. Elsa looked down at her feet.

"Girls. What happened?" he repeated.

Anna sighed.

"Mrs Litvak made us read these 300 page books… when what she's supposed to do is look after us. We really didn't want to. She wasn't going to even get me a drink until I insisted. But you see, Anna didn't really do anything. It was all me." Elsa confessed. Anna gasped. "Wait! No, it was me too! I told her to freeze Mrs Litvak. I didn't want to read the books. Elsa didn't say anything at first! My fault, my fault! Not Elsa's!" Anna yelled, jumping up and down for effect.

The king raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it seems that you two are equally guilty. Elsa, you should have set a better example- but I'm sure you two must have been very enthusiastic about misbehaviour." Mrs Litvak's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but the queen began to speak.

"I agree. Why would you give them such long books to read?"

"I- you asked me to!" protested Mrs Litvak.

"If you actually listened, you'd have heard we said bedtime stories- 20 pages at most! So, girls, just this once we'll let you off. But I mean just this once." the queen said sternly, and signalled the nanny to leave. Everyone except Anna and Elsa left the room. They exchanged looks of shock.

"Okay, I think that's enough of Mrs Litvak." Elsa said.

"Now we can show mama and papa we need somebody better!" Anna exclaimed, cheering. "The day turned out better and less messy than I thought.

"Normally my dress ends up destroyed… once one only lasted a day." Anna muttered, smirking.

Elsa laughed.

"Hopefully we have a more interesting day tomorrow. At least it's not school or _her_."

Anna nodded in agreement and bit her lip.

"I guess we can get back to our drawing?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, we can."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :) **


	4. The Flying Experiment

**A/N: Woah, guys! How long has it been? I dunno. All I can do is apologize how long this has taken. I actually had this chapter ready for a bit, it just needed finishing, then I went on vacation. After that my PC broke and only recently got fixed, then I had a lot of schoolwork. Alas, the chapter is here, and I hope you enjoy ;)**

Elsa awoke with her head pounding and her entire body aching. All she wanted to do was sleep more, but she was having trouble doing that. She felt sick, and so quickly ran out of the way to throw up what was bothering her. However, not all of it came up, and the feeling stayed.

It isn't easy being quiet when you're ill, because when you are sick, you make loud noises. When you walk, your body is focused on fighting the bad germs, so you aren't paying full attention and get quite clumsy. Elsa made her way back to her bed as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake her sister. However, she needn't have bothered. Anna was already awake.

"Elsa! You're back; let's play!" she grabbed her older sister's hand and dragged her to the toy box. Elsa yawned loudly. "Sorry Anna," she said. "I really don't feel too good today. Let's play another day, okay?" She said it as gently as possible but Anna put her bottom lip out.

"Awww…" she sighed. "I really looked forward to playing with you, Elsa."

"And I looked forward to playing with you too. It's just that I might have the flu, and I don't want to give you it. Besides, I probably couldn't manage a game!" She told her sister. Anna was very serious. She was silent for a few minutes, with a thoughtful expression. All of a sudden, she began speaking excitedly.

"I'll be your doctor!"

"Please, I'm not in the mood…"

"Hey, you can't argue with a proffesh-a-nall!"

"Professional. And I can, because you aren't one." Elsa sighed. Her sister acted as though she had not heard her, and suddenly ran out of the room. Elsa wondered if she was upset or felt insulted, but in no time she was running back.

A first aid kit and medicines were dropped onto Elsa's lap. She gasped as she saw her sister, who was wearing goggles, a safety helmet, a mask and rubber gloves. At first, Elsa was startled, but then burst out laughing at her sister's costume.

"Hey, this is fashion for doctors!" Anna told her, but she was laughing also. "Okay, let's see what's up with you. What are the simp-tons you had?"

"Symptoms. My head hurts, my body aches, I'm tired, I was coughing, sneezing, I was sick…" Anna interrupted her.

"Hmmm….. Oh no! That sounds like Bored Disease! We have to make you better. How about you play with me? That's one of the cures!" she insisted, smiling.

Elsa giggled.

"Stop making stuff up, silly! Think of what I might actually have." Anna made her thinking face again and replied brightly.

"You could have a cold!" then, unexpectedly, burst out laughing. Anna was so giddy that actual tears were visible, and her mask fell off of her mouth. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "I don't get what you think is so funny." She said. "C'mon, tell me!" Anna calmed herself down, then went into a fit again. "You can't have a cold!" she choked, through giggles. "That's even sillier than what I said before! You can't feel cold at all, so that isn't the reason you don't feel well!" Elsa smiled. "Well, smarty-pants, they don't mean the same thing. A cold is just something you can have. Being cold is totally different." Anna shrugged, still laughing.

"Anyway, like I said, I can't really play. I don't feel up to it, Anna."

She frowned.

"C'mon, Elsa! I'm your doctor, you can't be like this. Okay, you have a cold, so the way you feel better is hot drinks, soup and stories. I'll get them all…" And she left.

One of the servants spotted the young child coming into the kitchen. She stopped her at once.

"Princess Anna, you shouldn't really be in here at the moment…"

"Elsa's sick! I need some soup and hot chocolate! In fact… make that two hot chocolates." She added. The servant nodded, then told the chef, who whipped up everything in no time.

Anna carried them back to her sister on the tray, taking over ten minutes because of how careful she was being. She didn't want to spill them, nor did she want to scold herself. Elsa looked at the tray placed in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, "but why do I have two hot chocolates?" "Oh, you don't. That's mine." Anna said, quickly grabbing her drink. She watched Elsa slowly eat her soup, humming tunes under her breath. Eventually, Elsa finished, and she sat up a little more straight.

"I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Anna." She said again, giving her sister a quick hug.

"Wait! You need your story!"

"Well, where is it?"

"I'm telling it."

Elsa didn't know why she wasn't surprised. Anna wasn't really the kid who would read books a lot. It made her curious to think what this story would be about. She nodded in reply, and listened carefully.

Anna cleared her throat.

"_Once upon a time, there was a monkey who tried to fly. He-"_

"A monkey!?" Elsa laughed.  
>"Yes. Don't interrupt." Anna replied.<p>

"Sorry. Um, what was his name?"

"_Mr Monkey. Anyway, Mr Monkey always wanted to fly. All of his friends called him silly and said it was impossible. But Mr Monkey knew he could do it, because if you set your mind to it you can do anything! So, after days of climbing up the tallest mountain in the world, he told everybody to watch him jump off. When he did, people thought he was gonna die, but then he glided safely down onto the ground! He was given a medal and trophy for amazing abilities and inspiration. The end."_

Elsa was still trying to go over what had happened in this random story.

"So the monkey could fly," she said.

"Yep."

"Even though he's a monkey?"

"Uh-huh."

"But monkeys can't fly."

"Hey! It's my story; I know if it's real or not!" Anna told her. "Also, I heard that people and monkeys aren't very different. That means if Mr Monkey can fly, I can!" She leapt up onto her feet, even though she was standing on Elsa's bed. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Anna, no. You can't fly, silly!" she giggled.

"That's what Mr Monkey's friends said! But he did it, and so will I!"

Oh no. That was it. Once Anna got started on something, there was no way she'd let it go. You wouldn't be able to drag her away from it.

"Please, come on…" Elsa didn't even feel ill anymore. "I feel better now; we can play like you said. Remember?" But Anna just smiled.

"If you feel better, then you can watch me fly! Okay, I'll climb on the top of the wardrobe, and jump. OK?"

"No, it's not okay!" Elsa pleaded. "Anna come down; you'll hurt yourself!"

Anna shook her head. "I won't." she said calmly, then crawled to the top of the wardrobe quickly.

"Come down…"

"3…"

"Anna!"

"2…"

"You don't wanna hurt yourself, do you?!"

"1!" She leapt off of the cupboard, stretched her arms and legs out in mid-air and headed face down onto the floor. There was a loud noise and Elsa cringed, sensing lots of pain. She heard muffled whines, then rushed to help her sister up off of the floor. She gasped when she saw Anna's face covered in blood, of which was streaming from her nose. It was also slightly lopsided, indicating that it was a bit more than a bang. She was crying now, and Elsa mopped her face with a tissue.

"It's okay, you're fine, come on… we'll take you to Mama and Papa…" she assured her, but Anna seemed to be in a state of shock. She was doing nothing; just standing there, clutching her nose, crying. Suddenly, she coughed and spat out her front teeth! Elsa covered her hands with her mouth and Anna cried louder. It hurt Elsa so much to see her sister hurt that she scooped her up and carried her to their parents.

They were at once shocked and worried, and rushed to help. After a visit with the doctor, it was revealed that Anna had broken her nose, but he set it into the right place. Elsa didn't want to go into detail about _that._ They were lucky, Elsa guessed, that it was just an easily fixed broken nose and her baby teeth.

"Well, Princess Anna. I hope you are feeling better?" the doctor asked.

"Uh-huh."

"You must tell me what happened."

"I tried to fly- and I fell."

"Where are your teeth?" Anna reached out and put her teeth on the coffee table beside him.

"Ah. I'm sorry to inform you that you will have these teeth missing until your new ones grow in place."

"Not long, then." She said, and pointed inside her mouth. Tiny bits of new teeth growing were just visible.

"Elsa helped me. She warned me not to, but I didn't listen. Sorry, Elsa." She bit her lip.

At once Elsa rushed to give her a hug.

"Aw, its fine, Anna. You can learn from this, right?"

"Right." Anna replied brightly.

That night, when Anna was brushing her teeth, it felt very odd, but at least one good thing had come out of it: she'd get a few presents for her teeth! And, funnily enough, it was her who ended up with the doctor, not Elsa.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so :) Again I'm sorry for how long this took, and hopefully you understand :D**


End file.
